Never Known
by Re-o-ko
Summary: What do a new bad guy's plan for the destruction of Cephiro, Ferio's relationship with Fuu and the Magick Knight's spirt beasts all have in common? They can all be desroyed by Fuu's little secret. ^.~
1. Secrets Conceled

I know all about the first series but I only know bits and parts of the second series, so I apologize if my info is wrong (tell me if it is). It similar to the first series but with twists in it. This is a Fuu and Ferio fanfiction. There are other couples in this story, but they are not elaborated as much as the main couple. The romance will happen in the next few chapters and the adventure and action will happen in the last couple chapters. Okay. I hope you like this legend; I got it from a dream. 

                                                Like always this fanfiction is dedicated to **_Love Guardian _**

"speak"

'_thoughts_'

            Disclaimer: I don't own Magic knights…sad isn't it?L

                        Oh yah, and the girls are 18 while Ferio is around 21 

  
**Never Known **

Chapter I – Secrets concealed

            She closed the door and started walking slowly away from the large house and onto the sidewalk. She recently cut her blonde hair to about the same length it was 4 years ago; shoulder length. Fuu felt sick to her stomach. She really didn't want to go out today. She sighed heavily. She promised her friends, Hikaru and Umi that she would meet then at Tokyo tower. She was throwing up all morning and just wanted to do nothing else but just lie in her comfortable bed. She really did want to see her friends again though. She hadn't seen them for almost a month now. After they came back from their second trip to Cephiro, they discovered that with Hikaru being the pillar they could go to and fro both worlds as they please. They visited Cephiro often. Almost once a week if not more. But soon a week turned into two weeks without visiting then into moths without visiting. They went to Cephiro less and less as the years went by. The last time they visited Cephiro was almost two months ago. Fuu knew her friends were very excited about going back. Fuu also knew about the relationship about Hikaru and Lantis as well as the fact that Umi still couldn't choice between Cleff and Ascot. She was quite aware that everyone knew of her relationship with Prince. But she was also sure no one knew how deep it was. Which brought her back to the reason she didn't want to go back.

            She sighed again. '_No one knows_' Fuu thought. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad. She stopped when Tokyo tower was in sight. 

            "FUU! FUU!" Fuu turned and searched for the owner of the voice. She saw her sister running up to her. Kuu stopped in front of her sister and gasped for air. "Fuu…*gasp*… I kept calling you…*gasp*…but you keep walking…*gasp*" With that last gasp Kuu smiled "You looked like you were in deep in thought"

            Fuu forced a smile to her lips. "Gomen Kuu. I was just thinking…" Fuu's smile faded at her pervious thoughts. 

            "Fuu." Kuu said softly. "I know." Fuu looked up at her older sister. _'Does she really know?! Will she tell mom and dad?! Oh no! Breath Fuu, Breath!!! Just play the innocent act' _Fuu forced yet another smile.

            "What do you mean Kuu?" Fuu said innocently

            "Stop that FUU!" Kuu yelled. Then she suddenly softened her tone. "Fuu I know this must be so hard for you. This is very serious thought. I just want to know if you told mom and dad yet?"

            "DID YOU!?" Fuu snapped.

            "No. I didn't, but I think you should." And with that said Kuu hugged her sister and whispered, "If you need any help tell me? K little sis?" and she walked away.

              _'I want to tell you. I do need your help sister.'_ Fuu thought _'But I'm just afraid what the consequences will be when I do'_ Fuu started to walk towards the tower once again. 

*** At the Tower ***

            Fuu finally reached the tower. She saw her friends looking out the giant windows. Umi was the first to notice Fuu.

            "Fuu, Fuu. Over here" Umi called out to her.

            Fuu quickly ran over to her friend's side. "Miss Umi, Miss Hikaru. It's good to see you again." Umi had long tried to stop Fuu from that 'miss' this and 'Mr.' that, but she finally gave up and called Fuu a hopeless case. Fuu looked over at Hikaru. She saw a serious expression on that once so happy and cheerful face of hers. "Miss Hikaru, what seems to be the matter?" Fuu asked. 

            "It's Cephiro." Hikaru answered quickly as if she was waiting for someone to ask her. 

            "What about Cephiro" Umi questioned. She and Hikaru had been waiting for Fuu for the past 20 minutes. But Umi was so excited to go back to Cephiro and she hadn't seen the serious look on her friends face. 

            Hikaru was silent for a moment before answering. "Something is wrong in Cephiro. I can feel it." Hikaru seeing the confusion in her friends' faces continued to tell them her tale. " Ever since I became the pillar, I have felt a strange connection to Cephiro. I know it sounds weird but it is as if I can feel Cephiro itself. And at the moment I know that it is in danger. That's why I called you here. We must go to Cephiro. We must save Cephiro legendary Magic knights!" Hikaru quickly clapped her hands over her mouth as soon as she realized what see had said. 

            Umi and Fuu were shocked. Everyone was silent. Umi broke the silence with a quiet mumble. "It was just like princess Emeraude…" the subject of the princess was still a very sensitive subject for the three friends. 

'Princess Emeraude had said the same thing when she summoned us for the first time.'

Please save this world, legendary magic knights 

            Her voice echoed in their heads repeatedly. Then the final battle played back into their heads. Then her death. 

            Fuu thought about the princess and then back to Hikaru. _'What if she faces the same fate as the last pillar'_ Fuu frowned _'NO! I won't let that happen! I will protect her'_ "Miss Hikaru. What is wrong with Cephiro?" Fuu broke the silence while changing to subject from the princess in the knights' minds to the problem at hand. 

            "I don't know exactly…I just feel like Cephiro is going to be in danger soon if it isn't already in danger now."

            "Then what are we waiting for? A theme song to begin? Let's go" Umi said trying to sound serious but failing miserable and sounding too excited for the depressing mood.

            "Yes let's go to Cephiro" Hikaru said as a bright light appeared. 

            Fist chapter done!! Please review! It will take me a while to post the next chapter up, but I already have an idea!


	2. Back To Cephiro

Alright! The second chapter! I'd like to thank** zipp – **I'll try to have a Umi/Ascot romance in here but it will be challenge –**Fuu ****Hououji** – here is the next chapter at your request. - **Kate, asmi forever, Kiyo-Kiyo and Pat-chan.**

                                    Like always this fanfiction is dedicated to **_Love Guardian _**

"Speak"

'_Thoughts'_

            Disclaimer: I don't own Magic knights, but Iantion, the 'dark man' and Mython are my characters.                     

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
**Never Known **

Chapter II – Back to Cephiro 

            "YAHHHHH!!" all three girls screamed as they fell on to something hard.  Hikaru looked at the sudden scenery change. "Look it's clef's fish!" She exclaimed. "It's great to see you again" Her voice changed from cheerful to serious. "Take up the to castle, please." The fish nodded and started to swim…um…float…fly (well what does it do? O_o?) into a northwestern direction. 

            Umi looked around at her surroundings. "Well cephiro appears to be okay."

            "Yes…but there is something wrong Umi. I just know it"

            Umi looked away from her red head friend and turned to her blond friend. "Well what do you think Fuu…Fuu?" Umi looked around the fish and only saw Hikaru. "FUU! Hikaru, where's Fuu?"

            "I don't know Umi, she was with us in Tokyo tower…FUU!" 

            "I'm right here Miss Hikaru." Said a voice from above. Umi and Hikaru looked up to see Fuu flying tight above them. 

            "I guess you learned a new spell. Didn't you Fuu?" Umi asked. She was relived that her friend wasn't left behind at Tokyo tower. 

            "Yes, apparently." Fuu softy landed on the back of the fish, but her graceful landing became uneasy. She soon fell to her knees and started gasping for air.

            "FUU!" Hikaru ran to her side. "Fuu, what's wrong?"

            As soon as she regained her composure she spoke. "Nothing Miss Hikaru. The spell is just very strong and it just made me a little tired that's all. I'll be fine."

            "Fuu…are you sure?" Umi asked not satisfied with her answer. She knew there was something else; she just couldn't put her finger on it. _'Why won't she tell us what's wrong with her? Aren't we best friends, doesn't she know that she can trust us?'_ Umi thought. 

            "I'm positive." Fuu tried to stand, but she felt too weak. _'That spell must have taken more out of me then I thought_.' She sat back down. _'I'll rest till we get to the palace.'_ She gave her friends a smile and they all remained silent till they saw they castle in the distance. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            A Dark man sat in a chair and stared at the figure in the mirror as the thought deeply. 

            "Sire. What is it? You look lost in thought." A man with bleached blond hair bowed respectfully. "Is there something troubling you?" He stood and waited for an answer. His face was still and emotionless, but his Golden eyes revelled all his inner feelings. He wore dark green armour and at his side laid a marvellous carved weapon. It had emeralds posing for eyes on the bird carved into the base of the powerful sword. The man looked no older then 20. But in truth he was 27.  

            "Look, Iantion (E-n-shon that's how you pronounce it)" the dark man finally spoke. 

            Iantion looked at the mirror at the request of his master. It was the same mirror that once belonged to the high priest of Cephiro. Zagato. He missed him. Iantion, Lantis and Zagato were very close. Besides the fact that Iantion did not belong to their family they had been good friends since birth. When he was killed, Iantion grieved for his death. But he knew that he was finally with his love. After that Lantis and him never spoke again. The last conversation they all had, had been about love. Zagato said nothing the whole time, while Lantis just keep saying that the only love he had was for his family and for Cephiro. He didn't want to fall in love with a girl. He remembered laughing at the way he said the word 'girl' as if it was a sickening taste in his mouth. But Iantion wanted to fall in love. He wanted to find his soul mate. He wanted to be loved back. He was just waiting for the girl. Iantion concentrated back on the mirror. There he saw three figurers sitting on a giant fish. "Doesn't that creature belong to the master mage?" Iantion asked.

            "Yes it does." The man said simply.

            Iantion gave him a confused look. "They why are three girls ridding it? Surely the mage isn't offering rides?" he laughed at his own joke. 

             The man just smiled and spoke in a calm voice. "Those girls are the legendary Magic knights." He turned to face his companion. Iantion had not moved his eyes from the mirror. The man quickly glanced at the mirror and figured out what he was looking at. "That," he started to explain, never taking his eyes off his friend. "Is the magic knight of the wind. Fuu Hououji, I believe was he name." Still no movement from Iantion. "She is the one chosen by Mython." 

            "MYTHON!" Iantion tore his gaze from the mirror to the dark ma.

            "Yes. He has awakened. I do not know how, but someone has called upon him…that one there." The man pointed to the girl with the red hair. "She senses it too. I can tell she has much more power then the other two. But she does not know about it." There was once again silence between the two men. "It is time we took action! You know what you must do. And I know what I must do. We both have better get to work. Come on Iantion." The dark man walked out of the room. Iantion still remained motionless. He started at the girl. Her eyes. She had the greenest eyes he had ever seen. They were so beautiful. _'So that's is the chosen one.' _He thought. _'Hmmm…' _Suddenly the image of the beautiful girl disappeared. Iantion turned away from the mirror and started to walk in the some direction as the Dark man. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The three girls sat patiently on the large blue fish. "Hey look guys. There's the castle!" Umi exclaimed. 

            Fuu reached up to push her glassed back in their original place, remembering that she no longer needed them. She took them off and laid them back in their case and into her pocket. She looked at Hikaru. Apparently she was still worried. "Do not worry Miss Hikaru. I'm sure that Clef knows what's going on. Then we'll save Cephiro together. Fuu placed a comforting hand onto her friends shoulder. 

            Hikaru seeing how worried she was making her friends decided to listen to Fuu. "I know Fuu, we'll do this together. Just like all those other times before." 

            "Right!" Umi screamed as she gave her friends a big hug. "Together" she mumbled. All three girls smiled at each other temporally forgetting about the castle, until they heard a voice. 

            "H…Hi." The girls turned to see none other then, Ascot.

            "Ascot!" Umi yelled as she jumped off the fish and ran over to him. She gave him a warm hug. The summoner blushed a deep crimson red. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Umi said letting go of the very red Ascot. 

            "A…Almost 8 weeks."

            "Actually 54 days…but hey who's counting?" By this time both Umi and Ascot were blushing madly and both Hikaru and Fuu gad gotten off the fish and walking towards the red 'couple (?¿?)'

            "It's good to see you once again Sir Ascot." Fuu said he polite way while Hikaru jumped on him and gave him a big hug. "Ascot!" Umi had to seriously rip Hikaru off her summoner.

            "Hikaru! You have a boyfriend!!" Umi raged. 

            "So?" Hikaru said calmly. 

            Ascot not being in the middle of a fight and feeling quite awkward about it decided to speak up. "Maybe we should go see clef." 

            "I need to talk to clef as well. Something is going on in Cephiro or something will happen…soon."

            Ascot froze at the sudden mood swing in Hikaru. _'Maybe she's spending too much time with Umi,'_ He thought. He tired to suppress a smile for he knew if 

Umi ever found out what he just thought he would be good as dead. But he also knew that Hikaru was only this serious when it came to a battle. "I don't know anything about what's going. Everything in Cephiro is fine to me. I haven't noticed anything wrong. But I'm sure Clef does. Lately he's been too stressed about something and won't tell us what's going on. He's in the library right now. Let's go see him. I'll take you there." Hikaru nodded and the four walked down the halls of the palace. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Well I lied I guess. I did have the next chapter up quickly. Well in my terms quickly. This will be the soonest you will ever see me post a chapter or the longest chapter as well. Well your lucky I started it early. But the next chapter will be posted depending on the number of reviews. LOL. I'm feeling evil all of a sudden!


	3. Someone Knows

            I know! I'm dead!!! I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to be this evil! I've just been lazy. Please forgive me! But the bad part is that I can't remember where I was going with this story O.o  Well, I guess that's my punishment for waiting so long.

I want to thank all those who reviewed! 

This fanfiction is dedicated to**_ Orimoto Izumi. _**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!

"Speak"

'_Thoughts'_

            Disclaimer: I don't own Magic knights, but Iantion, the 'dark man' and Mython are my characters.                     

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
**Never Known **

Chapter III – Someone knows 

            Taking one turn, then a flight of stairs, and then another turn. The castle was a maze and someone could easily get lost in here for years. Every hallway looked the same as the next. There was no way to tell them apart except for the scenery change seen through the window. Every widow showed a different angle of Cephiro and it's wonders. 

            Umi, Hikaru, Fuu and Ascot walked down one of the longer hallway until they came close to a closed door. 

            -Knock-Knock- "Clef?" Ascot called as he knocked on the white door. 

            There was a long pause before a response reached them. "Enter." Ascot opened the door slowly causing it to make a squeaky noise. He cringed at the high frequency sound and walked inside with the girls behind him following his suit. The four pairs of eyes scanned the room finding no presence of the mage.

            "Clef?" Ascot called again while looking behind piles of books. He remembered how he would hide behind them during hid-and-go-seek with his friends when he was smaller. 

            "Over here Ascot." Said a voice. The girls and the summoner looked in the origin of the voice finding it to be a large stack of books at the far end of the library. Ascot walked over to the hidden mage and peeked over them. There was Clef looking as if he got no sleep at all for as long as he had been born. "What do you what, Ascot?" asked a very grouchy sounding Clef. He didn't bother to look up form the book as if he would die if he did. 

            Ascot cleared his throat before announcing the arrival of the guests. "The Magic Knights are here." Clef quickly rose from his spot and glanced over to the girls standing beside the doorway. He nodded to Ascot in approval and turned his attention his friends. 

            "Hikaru, Fuu, Umi, It is wonderful to see you again." He said in a calm voice. 

            "And it's great to see you too again Clef!" Umi smiled.

            Clef gazed at the blue beauty he had missed for so long and with the realization his thoughts he shook his head and tore his eyes from her. "How long will you plan to stay this time?"

            Fuu was the first to answer. "Well Mister Clef, we wanted to stay for no longer then a day or two at first, but miss Hikaru said something was wrong here. In this new condition I propose we stay until we can make sure Cephiro is alright and then we may leave."

            Clef looked at Hikaru with saddened eyes. "You can tell something is wrong with Cephiro, Hikaru?" She nodded. "You're right." He said bluntly. The girl's eyes turned to shock. '_What was going to happen to the beautiful world now?'_

            "What's wrong Clef? What is wrong with Cephiro?" Hikaru desperately pleaded for an answer. Clef looked to the floor. He felt so ashamed for asking for help from these innocent girls once again, but he knew it had to be done. They had to fight and they had to be given the burden of their world.

 During his mental guilt trip he felt something…something that wasn't there before…it puzzled him, so he channelled his powers to identify the source…it was Fuu! He frowned and shot Fuu a questioning stare before telling Hikaru the truth. "I don't know. That's what I was here in the library for." The girls looked as if their world was smashed before their eyes. "But I do know some information." He reassured them. "I will tell you later, once I have more information. Now go relax. The other's will want to see you as well." The girls sighed in relief to know that the master mage was on the job. 

Ascot, who was silent the whole time, was shocked as the girls were with the news. He proceeded out the door with his three friends behind him. "Wait Fuu." Clef called to her. "I need to speak with you for a moment." Fuu looked at from her friends to the mage. Hikaru and Umi shrugged and closed the door leaving Fuu and Clef in the library. Once Clef was sure that no one was in hearing rang he began. "Is there something you wish to tell me Fuu?" Clef paused and stared at the blond female in front of him. 

"You know, don't you." Fuu stated more then asked.

Clef sighed as his theory was just proven correct. "Yes. But I don't think Umi and Hik-"

"Please don't tell them mister Clef." 

"Why not, Fuu?" Fuu remained silent. "Very well. I will not say anything for the time being. But I highly recommend you do. Why don't you want to tell them?"

Fuu thought for a moment. _'Why don't I want to tell them?' _she asked herself. _'Am I scared? Embarrassed? Ashamed?' _She didn't even know herself. Clef nodded in total understandment of her condition. He walked back to the pile if books in the corner and continued his reading.

"You should go see the others now. I'll join you as soon as I can. You already know where you're rooms are, and close the door behind you." Fuu looked at her shoes as if they held her interest. She walked out of the dim litted room, shutting the large door behind her. 

She walked down the similar hallway as before, passing the scenery of the world she had come to love. _'Why don't you want to tell them?' _It repeated in her head like a broken record player. She didn't know the answer and she wished she did. She suddenly stopped and looked out one of the widows. In front of her was the world that she had to help. The world that seemed so vulnerable at times. And she was its protector. She sighed deeply as she placed her forehead on the clear glass. She began to relax for the first time in days. The cool surface soothed her and the lighting of the room calmed her to her place of tranquility. 

She was at peace and so she didn't see the shadow sneaking up behind her. A hand quickly grabbed her waist and another over her mouth when she tried to shriek. Her eyes widened as the reflection in the glass showed her the 'object' that had trapped her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Damn! Damn! Damn it all!!" Clef cursed as he threw another book against that wall. He wasn't finding anything about the condition of Cephiro and he wasn't about to send the Magic Knights into battle again without them knowing anything about their enemy. He felt like a failer. "What's wrong with Cephiro?" he asked out loud not expecting an answer, but ended up with one.

"I know what's wrong with this world." Said a deep and masculine voice. Clef stoop up from his desk and pushed off the books off it to get a better view of the one who claimed to know the answer to his question. He gasped when he saw the figure. "It is good to see you again Master Mage Clef." Said the dark man (same as the one in the last chapter) standing before the very shocked Clef.

Once Clef got his voice back he crocked the words he tough he would never utter again in his life. "Gunlet?" The dark man responded by taking a step towards the light and out of the shadows he was hiding in. He was very tall, even compared to Lantis. He stood tall as he could as if to show off his respect for the old mage. His flaming red hair matched his armour. And his armour was an incredible story by itself, showing all the colours of blood, making it appear as if it was made of the same substance. His face was sharp and looked as if he had been in many battles judging by the battle scars.

Clef smiled warmly. "It is good to see you again, my old friend."

"As you Clef. But unfortunately this is not a social call. As you must know by now something is shattering Cephiro at this very moment." Clef's smile faded from his face and was replaced by a serious expression.

"Please, tell me what has happened!" 

Gunlet answered in the most emotionless voice. "Mython is escaping. He's back master mage. And he's a step ahead of us, he has marked his chosen and he will soon have his revenge." Clef fell silent to the words spoken. 

"no…" he whispered. "He can't…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Okay yay!! I want to say sorry once again, especially to Kitty Kat. I'm so sorry! I can't make promises but I'll try to update by the next two months...I know I'm slow :(

            Gunlet? What information does he hold? Who is Mython?! Who's got Fuu?! And when will the next chapter be posted?!!!


End file.
